Liens
by Miss Zeste
Summary: Les anciens membres de l'équipe numéro sept ont vingt-trois ans. Ils ont changé mais ils restent liés, finalement... One-shot


**Titre :** Liens  
**Auteur :** Miss Zeste  
**Fandom : **Naruto  
**Genre : **OOC, AR, ficclet, inachevé, très bizarre, humour (peut-être), pas sérieux, défi avec moi-même...  
**Rating :** T. (Enfin, je ne sais pas...)  
**Résumé : **Les anciens membres de l'équipe numéro sept ont vingt-trois ans. Ils ont changé mais ils restent liés, finalement...  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto sont laf propriété de leur auteur, Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le défi, c'était d'écrire mille mots, titre exclus. Sasuke n'a pas déserté donc cela ne prend pas en compte la Next Generation.

**Liens**

Sakura aimait sentir bon. En accord avec son prénom, elle se mettait chaque matin, au sortir du bain, quelques gouttes d'eau parfumée aux pétales de cerisier sur la peau. Elle se tamponnait délicatement le cou et la gorge, allant jusque derrière le lobe de chaque oreille.

Cette habitude exaspérait Kakashi car il ne lui trouvait que des défauts ; bien que l'odeur fût légère, Sakura ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'elle permettait de la repérer plus facilement lors des missions mais elle se parfumait uniquement les jours d'entraînement. Fort heureusement.

Le ninja à la chevelure grise et ébouriffée s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, son œil droit parcourant rapidement la page du livre qu'il feuilletait allègrement. Décidément, il ne se satisferait jamais assez du bonheur d'être débarassé de son rôle de ninja instructeur. Depuis trois semaines, il s'occupait de missions seul ou accompagné de shinobi de classe supérieure, plus rigoureux et moins bavards que ses anciens élèves - excepté Sasuke. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il commença un nouveau chapitre du dernier opus signé Jiraiya.

_- Qu'est-ce que qu'ils peuvent bien foutre aujourd'hui ?_ ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre de son studio.

* * *

Naruto s'impatientait. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke pouvait bien fabriquer pour avoir dix minutes de retard ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans l'habitude de son coéquipier de marquer par son absence à un rendez-vous. Il était d'ailleurs le premier à maugréer lorsque l'un d'entre eux arrivait juste à l'heure. La ponctualité était le maître mot chez les ninja et chacun devait bien s'accomoder de cette règle.

Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans s'était accroupi sur la rambarde de bois du pont où les élèves de l'ancienne équipe numéro sept devaient se réunir. Distraitement, il grattait de l'index la laque rouge qui recouvrait la balustrade, tentant de s'armer de patience. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Sakura lança un coup d'œil rapide dans la direction supposée du manoir Uchiha. Personne n'arrivait.

- Et merde ! cracha Naruto, se relevant d'un coup brusque à l'aide de ses paumes.

Il se réceptionna sur ses deux jambes et, tout en époussetant son éternel pantalon orange, informa Sakura :

- Puisque m'sieur Sasuke daigne pas nous honorer de la présence de ses p'tites fesses, j'vais le ramener. Par la peau du cul, s'il le faut.

Sakura se releva. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer sa phrase et la coupa en balayant d'un ample tour de bras ses éventuelles protestations.

- Et toi, tu bouges pas, ordonna-t-il d'un ton irrité.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se projeta avec grand bruit sur le toit de tôle de l'une des maisons voisines. Sakura le regarda s'éloigner avec un air dépité.

* * *

Monstrueux. Il était tout simplement monstrueux.

Sasuke toucha la tumeur d'un doigt hésitant. La boursouflure était douloureuse au toucher et tiraillait horriblement la peau. L'excroissance qui le dérangeait rougissait et grossissait de plus en plus. Il l'avait sentie arriver depuis quelques temps déjà car sa peau d'albâtre avait semblé endolorie la dernière fois qu'il l'avait palpée.

Un bruit le tira de sa contemplation cauchemardesque. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait pénétré sa demeure. Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bains, le front barré d'une ride tout aussi bien causée par la monstruosité qui lui dévorait le visage que par l'arrivée inopportune de cette personne. L'étranger ne semblait pas avoir assimilé la notion de discrétion. Il entendit un claquement sourd provenir de la fenêtre de sa chambre et, avec toute la rapidité que lui permettait son flegme habituel, Sasuke se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte coulissante qui séparait le couloir de sa chambre.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à entrer par la porte d'entrée, comme... commença-t-il.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son mouvement. L'arrivant, qui n'était autre que son équipier, se précipita vers lui, les yeux brillants de fureur. Il attrapa Sasuke par le col, le dominant de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

- Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris à arriver à l'heure, bordel ?! cracha le blond. Tu sais ce qu'on risque, à arriver en retard chez notre client ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse qu'on se fasse une idée merdique de notre travail dès le départ ?  
- Je ne te savais pas si minutieux, susurra Sasuke, le ton goguenard. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous _ici_ ? ajouta-t-il, la main droite fermement posée sur celle de Naruto, dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise.  
- Je suis venu te chercher.  
- Je refuse. Je suis assez grand pour venir au boulot tout seul, fit-il, réussissant enfin à se libérer.  
- Apparemment pas, répondit Naruto en le saisissant de nouveau, au bras cette fois-ci.

Il l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée et arriva enfin à ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Naruto. Lâche. Moi.  
- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.  
- Crétin de blond, je peux pas sortir comme ça.  
- Allons, qu'y a-t-il encore, miss ? questionna Naruto, visiblement exaspéré.  
- Tu... Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Sasuke pointa d'un doigt tremblant son menton. Naruto plissa des yeux pour y voir plus clair.

- Quoi donc ?  
- Mais... Ce bouton, bordel, tu le vois pas, ce putain de bouton ?!  
- Ah, ça. T'inquiète, tu vas pas en clamser. C'est les hormones, mon vieux. Ça arrive à tout le monde.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Si tu te questionnes sur l'attraction que tu exerces, ton pouvoir de séduction est intact. Tu veux une preuve ? sourit-il.  
- Eh, me touche pas, sale pédé ! grogna Sasuke, toujours mal à l'aise lorsque la sexualité de Naruto revenait sur le tapis. T'avise pas de...

- Roh, ta gueule, un peu, grogna Naruto en l'embrassant.

C'était pas doux, c'était brutal et sans rien d'autre mais Sasuke ne put empêcher ses entrailles de rôtir sous le contact.

Le jeune ninja sentit l'odeur légère du cerisier en fleurs portée par le vent. Naruto avait fait exprès ou bien... ?

* * *

Kakashi se replongea dans sa lecture. Oui, ils devaient bien s'amuser sans lui.

* * *

_Fin, peut-être... ?_

**Mot de l'auteur : **Des fautes, des abominations, un avis ? Malgré les relectures, il se peut qu'il reste quelques horribles choses. Si vous avez repéré certaines, merci de laisser un commentaire. Un avis sur la fanfiction ne serait pas de refus non plus, pour que je travaille sur mes (plus grosses) erreurs.


End file.
